Barges
A Barge is a small flat-bottomed boat that is used for carrying cargo and vehicles. They sometimes travel by their own power or have to be towed by a tugboat and many barges live on Sodor. Dignity Dignity is the name of a small barge that delivers cargo to Knapford Harbour. Appearance The Railway Series * Percy the Small Engine - Percy and Harold Merchandise * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) Bob and Steve Bob and Steve are the names of two barges that once resided at Knapford Harbour. They have been used for delivering many kinds of cargo, such as hay, China clay, treacle, stone or coal. Diesel 10 once plunged into one of these barges hauling sludge, after falling off the Big Dipper in pursuit of Thomas and Lady. Livery Bob and Steve's hulls are painted black and their decks are painted red. Their names are painted on their bows in white. Appearances Thomas & Friends * Series 2 - Thomas and Trevor, Percy Takes the Plunge, The Diseasel, Wrong Road and Woolly Bear Specials: * Thomas and the Magic Railroad (one only) Trivia * The name Steve may be a reference to assistant director and model supervisor, Stephen "Steve" Asquith. Whereas the name Bob could either be a reference to producer, Robert "Bob" D. Cardona, or art director, Robert "Bob" Gauld-Galliers. * Since the third series, Bob and Steve's names are not painted on them. The Jetty The jetty is a barge used for transferring rail-based transport such as trucks across the Callan Pond. It is old, weathered and rotted and has not been used for a long time since a railway line was built around the pond. Thomas once crashed into it, causing the jetty to send him straight to the other side and sink. Appearance Thomas & Friends * Series 3 - Trust Thomas Queen of Sodor The Queen of Sodor is the name of a leaky old barge and is the biggest barge on Sodor. James was once tricked by Gordon into taking her to the scrapyards. James accidentally crashed the barge's smokestack through a low-hanging pipe, sending sludge all over the barge and the rails. Appearances Thomas & Friends * Series 7 - James and the Queen of Sodor She also appeared in the book, James and the Queen of Sodor. Rail Barge The rail barge is used for transporting engines and rolling stock. Thomas once rode on this barge on the way to the Mainland, but the rusty chains attaching the barge to the ship broke and sent Thomas floating out at sea. Eventually, Thomas reached Misty Island. Appearance Thomas & Friends Specials: * Misty Island Rescue Canal Barges Canal barges are often used to carry supplies and goods along the canals where no wide boats can go. Thomas has a liking towards these barges and likes to see them moving along. Appearances Magazine Stories * 2003 - Feeding Time Another canal barge appeared in an annual. Other Barges Many other barges have also appeared around the harbours of Sodor. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued; as "Sodor Bay Cargo Ship") Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Watercraft Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters